Wishing For Love
by leahhg26
Summary: The story of Lily and James Potter
1. Prologue: Wonderful Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**This is my second fanfic, but my first Harry Potter**

**I hope you like it!  
**

_Lily Evans is quite possibly the most amazing girl in the whole world._

That was all James Potter could think about, Lily Evans and nothing else.

He was in love, but this is no normal love story.

First of all James was a wizard and went to Hog wart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Lily was a witch.

Second of all while James thought Lily was he most amazing person in the world, Lily thought the exact opposite. Lily thought James was the rudest, most arrogant, horrible person that ever walked the Earth.

Some of that was true James was loved by every girl in the school (except Lily, of course) and he could be quite rude and was a large bully. There was more to James though, there always is, he could be sweet, kind, funny, brave and very determined.

And James would have traded anything to make Lily love him.

**What do you think? Should I go on?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Snivellus

Chapter 1: Snivellus

Lessons were over for the day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and many of the young witches and wizards had congregated on the front lawn of the school.

James Potter was sitting on a picnic blanket with his friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"So bored…" Sirius mumbled

"Why don't you find something to entertain yourself then." Remus, who was reading about transfiguration, answered in an uninterested tone.

"Oh, here comes _Snivellus."_ Sirius said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up, Black." Hissed Severus Snape, the enemy of James and his friends, or the Marauders, as many people called them.

Snape began to walk away, when James yelled after him "Get back here, you greasy haired arse!"

"Watch your mouth Potter!" Sneered Snape.

In a rather childish manor James shouted "Why don't you make me?"

"Scourgify!" Shouted Snape, and a bar of soap started to wash out James's mouth.

"Levicorpus!" Yelled Sirius

James Potter burst out laughing as he watched Snape as he hung from the big oak tree in front of Hogwarts.

"That'll teach you to mess with us _Snivellus" _James sneered to his enemy

A group of people gathered around the tree and started to laugh

Sirius Black, James's best friend was standing next the tree; laughing so hard tears were falling from his eyes.

"Oh that's rich, bet that old prat won't mess with you again." Howled Sirius.

Sirius Black had longish black hair, and bright blue eyes. He was extremely handsome, and the object of many girls in Hogwarts affection. Like James, Sirius was quite the prankster. In his second year at Hogwarts Sirius charmed Snape so that every time some one said the word "duck" Snape quacked like a duck. In his fourth year Sirius figured out how to charm the girls in Gryffindor so that they would do anything the Marauders said.

" Now Prongs, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Said Remus Lupin, with a slightly amused smirk on his face.

Remus was another one of James's best friends. He was very calm and passive. Rarely taking part in the rest of the Marauder's pranks, that was almost as bad because he just stood bye while James tormented Snape. Remus also had a dark secret, and while you couldn't tell through his calm exterior, it terrified him.

"Wow James, that was so funny!" said one of James's others friends, Peter Pettigrew, as he looked up at James in aw.

Peter had blond hair and dark brown eyes, he had a rather long face that looked a bit like a rats. He was a year younger than the rest of the Marauders and worshipped James, Sirius ,and Remus.

They all stood there watching Snape hang from the tree, and when his pants fell to his ankles the group started laughing so hard they were almost wetting their pants.

The next thing they noticed was a girl, whose flaming red hair was almost as blazing as her temper, approaching them. She was with her best friends, Alice Cantwell, Molly Prewett and Mary MacDonald.

"Potter! Put Severus down!" screamed Lily Evans

Lily had red hair, that was almost auburn and the most shocking green eyes you could ever see. She had a slight figure, and unlike most other people in Gryffindor she hated the Marauders, especially James Potter.

James, though, was completely in love with Lily. They first met in their first year, on the train heading to Hogwarts. Lily and James disliked each other immediately. Lily did not like the way James treated Severus and James thought Lily was a know-it-all.

In James's fourth year he began to like Lily, he thought that she was smart, sweet, and of course beautiful, but while his love for her grew stronger, so did Lily's hate for James.

"You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone." Lily continued

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on, go out with me and I will never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." James shot back.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and the Giant squid!" Lily replied coldly.

**( Disclaimer: I do not own those lines, J.K. Rowling does.)**

Just then Professor McGonagall started to approach the big oak tree. The large crowd that was watching Snape hang from the oak tree quickly dispersed. That left James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Mary, Molly, Alice, and Snape still hanging from a tree.

"James! Sirius! Remus! Peter! Mary! Alice! Molly! And Lily! Let Mister Snape down immediately!" shouted the Professor.

James muttered the counter curse:___**Liberacorpus**___and Snape gently fell to the ground.

McGonagall shouted again at the children, but this time she said " Mister Snape, you are excused. As for the rest of you detention, one week."

"No, no, Professor, I did not touch Snape, I was trying to help him!" Lily tried to explain, but Professor McGonagall was already gone.

"Now look what you have done! You and your horrible friends have gotten me detention!" Spat Lily

"Sorry Evans." Smiled James, feigning innocence.

And with that Lily, and her friends, began to storm away

But as Lily was making her way back to the Gryffindor common room, James ran after her. "Hey Evans!" He shouted after her.

Lily gave him an ice cold glare and replied "What do you want now, Potter?"

Very coolly he said "A date. You and me, Saturday, after our detentions, in Hogsmead."

Lily just laughed and said "In your dreams, oh wait not even then."

And James watched her walk away, his mouth hanging open slightly.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Should I keep writing? **

**I want three reviews before I update!**

**Love,**

**Leah**


	3. Chapter 2: The Usual

**Hi everyone, here is my next chapter! **

**If you already read the first chapter you might want to go back. I made a few changes to make it longer, I also added a few more characters.**

**Hope you like it!**

Severus Snape was sitting alone in the Great Hall, eating his breakfast. As usual.

He tried his best to stay out of trouble, but the truth was trouble followed Severus like a shadow. Wherever he went, for whatever reason, James Potter and his Marauders were never far behind. Whether he was in class, doing homework by the lake, or eating in the Great Hall.

Today was no exception because Severus looked up from his breakfast and, of course, there were the Marauders.

"Morning, _Snivellus." _Sneered James

"Potter." Snape replied coolly.

"We still haven't given you payback for getting us detention." Said Sirius

"Would you like to dance?" asked Remus

"No.....?" Asked Snape , who was extremely confused.

"Well that's too bad." Replied James.

"_Tarantallegra" _Whispered Peter, and Snape started to dance, a bit like a monkey.

It must have been quite the sight and as soon as Peter muttered the spell the Marauders took off, not wanting another detention.

The spell lasted for about a minute and once it had worn off Snape went back to eating.

Just like nothing had ever happened.

Later on in the day the Marauders, once again, found Snape.

And as usual Snape was minding his own business, just sitting by the lake doing his Charms homework. When, for the second time that day, he was met face to face with James and his crew.

"Ooooo, Snivelly, that looks like some pretty important homework." Taunted James.

"It would be a shame if something happened to it, Reducto, oops my mistake," Laughed Sirius.

The homework suddenly exploded, streaking Snape's face and clothes with black ash. The Marauders stumbled away, laughing and grinning all the way.

Severus picked up what remained of his homework, and walked up to his dorm.

Planning his revenge on the way there. 

**Sorry this chapter is so short, it's kind of just a filler for the next couple chapters.**


End file.
